


Desperate Measures

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Sterek, Alternate Universe, Assassins & Hitmen, M/M, Serial Killer Stiles Stilinski, Serial Killers, Time Skips, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, Vampires, Vigilante Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Stiles never thought his "hobby" would turn into a full-fledged career, but here he was, killing bad guys for moneyHe refused to call himself a vigilante though, that's not what this was, he was a serial killer turned part-time hitman, that's all, that...hadto be all, right?....And then ofcourse he meets Derek Hale
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 189
Collections: 12 Days of Sterek





	Desperate Measures

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of 12 Days Of Sterek! <3

"That's alot of cash,"

"I know, I'm hoping that'll be enough to tempt you,"

Yeah, "tempt" really wasn't the word for it

Stiles had never seen that much cash in one place in his entire life, and there was no way he wouldn't take it, except...

He just didn't know if he _trusted_ it

"So.... just so we've got this clear... you're hiring a serial killer to be your hitman?"

"You're not a serial killer Stiles, and we don't need a hitman,"

Great, now he was thoroughly confused

Leaning back in his chair, Stiles crossed one leg elegantly over the other, his eyebrows raised in confusion

"Riiiiight.... then you're going to have to do a hell of a better job at explaining to me what the hell I'm actually doing here,"

The man in front of him- an Alpha werewolf with greenish hazel eyes and a smirk on his face- leaned across the desk and steepled his fingers

"You're not a serial killer, you're a vigilante,"

"...Ok sure, I'm a 'vigilante', I must've missed that word when I _wasn't_ putting on the cheap superhero mask and leaving people at Arkham Asylum,"

"You only go after the worst people in the world, don't sell yourself short, I've been watching you very closely since you first came onto the scene,"

Now that...

That got Stiles' attention, albeit not in a good way

"...Have you now?"

"Sure, I keep an eye on all of the deaths that go on in this town, besides you weren't exactly being subtle, cutting the hearts out of your victims and bleeding them dry,"

"I thought that was brilliant,"

"It's sloppy if you're trying to go unnoticed by other supernaturals, the police though... I guess you _could_ call it _clever_ , you didn't leave any teeth marks, wich is probably the only thing that's kept you from being caught for this long,"

"Until you," Stiles pointed out

"Until me," the werewolf smirked back

"Right, ok, so say I'm a vigilante, you're still hiring me to be a hitman,"

"No, I'm hiring you to keep doing what you've _been_ doing, the only difference is that I'll help point you in the direction of your next meal,"

This guy....

He really didn't want to admit that they were the evils of the world, cleaning up bigger evils

Bad guys murdering worse bad guys

Stiles had made peace with that a long time ago, but apparently the werewolf was still trying to hold onto something akin to grace

"Ok," he finally said, tilting his head

"So what are the rules?"

"Don't get caught, if you do get caught we've got no connections to you, take care of the names we give you- never leave one alive, not even by a breath, what else you do is your own business,"

Stiles felt his lips ticking up into a smirk, finally leaning forward and starting to gather the piles of bills in front of him

"Cool, easiest million I've ever made,"

Well, it was the _only_ million he'd ever made, but Derek Hale really didn't need to know that

~+~

"Is that blood?"

Stiles tilted his sunglasses down, eyes at their peak crimson shade as he took the bendy straw out of his mouth and gave Derek a finger gun and a click of his tongue

"I have to admit, I never thought I'd see a vampire drinking blood out of a fucking Yuri On Ice waterbottle with a bendy straw,"

"What can I say? I'm multi-talented," he smirked back with satisfaction

Derek seemed unamused

"You couldn't atleast have the decency to get a bottle that's opaque?"

"Relax, most people think it's a Bloody Mary.... wich, I mean, her name _was_ Mary so..."

"You're incredibly crude," Derek pointed out flatly, face still pretty unamused

"You say that as if you didn't know that when you hired me though, wich you most _certainly_ did,"

Oh good, eye rolling, that would detour Stiles

~~Not~~

"Well, you're right about that," Derek sighed back as he pushed an envelope towards Stiles

"There's your next job, the money is in the bag on the floor,"

"Thanks," Stiles hummed back, setting his drink on the desk in front of him- and not missing the look of disgust on Derek's face as he did- and opening the envelope

"Jennifer Blake? 'Kay, cool, consider it done,"

"Thanks," Derek echoed Stiles' former sentiment, causing a small smirk to tug at the vampire's lips

"Yeah no problem, are all these people hunters? I mean I kinda stopped digging after the Monroe thing,"

Not for lack of curiosity, just because... well, they'd had this arrangement for four months now and Stiles had kinda come to trust Derek and his pack, a little bit anyway

He just didn't see the need anymore so he quit bothering and had started refocusing his energy to his hobbies- wich, believe it or not, was still in part being a serial killer- or a "vigilante" as Derek still called him- and in part dabbling in costume making

It wasn't a _big_ passion of his or anything, but he had always been into comic books and stuff and now that he was making so much money he could finally afford his dream of going to Comic Con and he wanted a truly ass-kicking cosplay for it

So

Things had taken a turn

A bizarre one, as per usual with Stiles' life

"Not all, some are just dangers to the pack, Jennifer for example is a darach,"

"Mmmm.... yep, those are some nasty sons of bitches.... don't worry boo, I gottcha,"

"'Boo'?" Derek repeated slowly, eyebrows raised

"Yeah, what? You don't like boo?"

"Not even remotely,"

"How about babe?"

Derek sighed and stood up, crossing over to where he had the bag of money and picking it up

"Cupcake? Oooh what about muffin!? Oh that's a good one! Hey muf-oof!"

Aaaaaand Derek had dropped the bag of cash right in Stiles' lap

"I'll see you next week Stiles," Derek said casually, heading out of his office

Stiles pouted, grabbing his blood-bottle and leaning back in his seat

Well, some things certainly hadn't changed

Derek Hale was an anti-social asshole when they first met and four months later that story was still the same

~+~

"FUCK!!"

This was bad

This was _really_ bad

The hit had gone wrong, there had been too many people, Stiles had walked right into a fucking _trap_!

Derek had given him an encrypted number to call months ago in case anything ever went wrong but until recently he had never needed to use it, now though....

"Come on.. come on... please pick the fuck up..."

He had been shot with fucking _vervain_ as soon as he stalked in, someone had been tipped off and waiting for him in the basement, and now....

The sound of weels scratching against concrete jerked his attention away from the badly bleeding wound in his shoulder and he looked up, exhaling in releif when he spotted the familiar black Camaro pull towards him, windows down

"GET IN!"

Stiles didn't need to be told twice

He slid into the passenger's seat and yanked the door shut as Derek sped off, cursing a few more times under his breath as he panted and groaned, struggling to get his jacket off and tear at his shirt- his old Batman shirt that would be impossible to replace because ofcourse it would- to get a look at the wound

"Don't worry, my sister is a doctor,"

"Like... a doctor for _us_?"

"Duh," Derek huffed back

Stiles didn't have the energy to make a snotty comeback

His head was starting to get foggy and his eyes were becoming heavy

Everything hurt and he vaguely wondered if this was what dieing felt like

Fuck... fuck his eyes were blurry....

"Hold on Stiles, just hold on! Don't you _dare_ die on me!"

"Yeah 'cause good luck finding another hitman as good as I am..." Stiles muttered back under his breath, his head clunking back against the seat's headrest

"...Exactly," Derek said quietly, but.. he didn't sound too sure

That was ok though, Stiles reasoned

He was sure there were plenty of other hitmen out there just as good as he was, probably better

Derek didn't have to think he was the best

He was starting to doze off, his head starting to spin, when he was suddenly jerked out of his stupor by a horrible pain stabbing through his thigh

A scream of agony ripped out of the vampire's lungs, his eyes flying open as he panted and turned his head quickly to glare at the werewolf, who's claws were, you guessed it, jammed right into Stiles' thigh

"DUDE, what the fuck-!?

"I'm keeping you awake, you fall asleep and you die,"

Oh...

Well....

Maybe it was a little harder for Stiles to be pissed at that then...

He cursed under his breath as Derek pulled his claws out, thinking bitterly to himself that if he dozed off again he'd probably be faced with that painfull fate a second time, and forcing himself to keep his eyes open

By the grace of whatever god was watching over them, Derek's place wasn't actually that far away, and his sister was already waiting on the porch for them

"What the hell happened!?" she shouted as Derek got out of the car, Stiles in tow right behind him

"Argent found out about the hit," Derek hissed back, one arm around Stiles' back to brace him as he lead the vampire towards the house

"Shit..."

"We're going to have to go back to the original plan, as much as I hate to say it, let the Argents come to us,"

"What?! NO! No way! I'm going back after them!" Stiles insisted, much to Derek's very clear displeasure

"Stiles-"

"This is personal now," the vampire said seriously

"I am _not_ going to let them get away with this,"

The Hales exchanged looks, with the sister- Cora- giving a shrug of flippant approval

"I say go for it,"

Derek was far less convinced

"....Fine, but I go with you next time,"

"Derek... no offense, but you don't know the first thing about killing someone cleanly, and the reason I've been able to get away with this shit for so long is because I make it _clean_ , I don't just go around ripping off heads and biting out throats,"

"I know," Derek said firmly as he and Cora lead Stiles into the house

"That's why you're going to teach me,"

~+~

Ten minutes into the lesson and Derek was already looking green around the gills

 _Great_...

"Tell me you're paying attention to this," Stiles demanded flatly

"I'm paying plenty of attention,"

"Good, so repeat it back to me,"

Derek sighed, scrubbing his hands down his face as he stared at the disturbingly _un_ bloody mess in front of him

"Once the body has been drained you stab out the lungs to make sure that the body doesn't float to the surface of the lake, then you go about the dismembering process,"

"Good,"

Stiles shifted, tossing the blade expertly in his hand as he moved to the arm of the dead body in front of him and straightened it out so Derek could have a better look

"Now, you start with making a cut-"

"Why don't you just burn the bodies?" Derek asked suddenly, an exhausted but relatively curious look on his face

"Well if you do that too many times people start to get suspicious, an arsonist is in town, ya' know? Plus unless you're doing it at a crematorium there's just too much risk that they'll find a tooth or a bone or something that will link it back to murder, it's just an unnecessary risk when this works much better,"

"So.... burning doesn't _always_ take out all the evidence?" he asked quietly

Stiles' own expression turned grim, shoulders sagging a little as he stared sympathetically at the werewolf across from him

It wasn't exactly a secret, least of all inside the community, Derek's family had been burned to death in a fire a decade ago, they'd found almost no remains, save for his mother's claws...

The fire had been set by hunters- ofcourse it had- and given how he and his sister had been reacting to the Argents, Stiles had a pretty good idea of who had been responsible for the blaze....

Inhaling deeply, Stiles set aside his blade for the time being, causing Derek to glance up and quirk an eyebrow at him

"Can I ask you something?" he asked suddenly as he grabbed a towel to wipe his hands on- now _that_ they _would_ burn

"Go for it,"

"Why the sudden hire? You guys are a pretty prominent pack, you've been around for a wile, but to my knowledge I'm your first... _problem solver_..... and the fire was ten years ago so.... what can I owe the sudden inspiration to?"

"I... have two sisters," Derek explained slowly

Stiles raised his eyebrows, urging Derek to continue

"My older sister, Laura, she... was murdered right before we hired you..."

"I... thought Cora was the one who survived the fire..." Stiles frowned

Sure, the reports had all _said_ Laura, but he just figured that she had either changed her name or perhaps there were a bunch of misprints...

"No, I mean, yes but.... we didn't know Cora survived until recently, she had managed to get away, ran off, and went feral for a few years, when we found out we came back to Beacon Hills for her and..."

"And that's when hunters got Laura," Stiles concluded

"....Right,"

Well, now it certainly made sense...

"I'm sorry to hear that,"

"Thanks," Derek replied quietly, looking down

Now Stiles felt kind of like shit for bringing it up but... he needed to know, at the end of the day

He needed to know that Derek would be committed to this

He needed to know that Derek had enough of a good reason to be committed to this

Suddenly, without warning, Derek moved closer, getting up from where he had been sitting across the room and sitting down directly in front of the bath tub with the body in it, right next to Stiles

"Show me... how do break down the body?"

Stiles smiled a little, resting his hand breifly on Derek's thigh before grabbing his blade again and making a cut on the underside of the elbow, continuing on with his demonstration

~+~

"You were amazing,"

Derek's lips twitched up, a slight blush on his face as he shrugged off the compliment

"Thanks,"

"No really!!! Ii mean for a newbie you're super good at it!"

"Well I'm glad I can impress you," Derek teased as they walked away from the lake where they had just disposed of the most recent body

"You impress me greatly," Stiles promised sincerely, a warm expression on his face as they made their way to the Camaro

Usually Stiles took his trusty Jeep out to the job, but Derek had insisted on driving this time

Maybe it was because it was his first kill, it was hard for Stiles to determine, but he was willing to bet that was the case

".....Are you..... really?" Derek mumbled quietly

Stiles' lips turned up into a grin, his eyes practically glowing with satisfaction

This was a part of Derek that Stiles wasn't _totally_ unfamiliar with, but it was rare

The shy, quiet part of him

The part of him that he tried to keep hidden behind a mask of gruffness and anger

It was there though, and Stiles had seen it a few times now

He enjoyed seeing it, it was his favorite part of Derek

"Really, Big Guy," Stiles promised softly, his expression warm as he reached out and cupped Derek's face

Derek wasn't really a touchy person- or atleast that was what he told people, that was the image he tried to portray

He didn't like _strangers_ touching him

He didn't like people he didn't _trust_ touching him

But by this point, Stiles had kind of bridged both of those gaps for himself

Derek leaned into the touch instead, into Stiles' palm

There was a scent of comfort and ease radiating off of the Alpha now, with just the tiniest bit of desire beneath it...

Stiles leaned in a little, shortening the gap between them, but not closing it all the way, he wanted to give Derek a choice in this, he wanted Derek to know with certainty that he wasn't going to push him, that he wasn't going to force him

Derek had, all too many times, had his choices taken away, and Stiles wasn't going to be added to the list of people who did that to him

Luckily, Derek seemed just as interested in Stiles as Stiles was in him, and within a few seconds, the wolf had made his mind up, leaning in closer and gently but firmly pressing his lips against the vampire's

Stiles felt a jolt of excitement and happiness shoot up his spine as he wrapped his arms gently around Derek's neck and dragged him in closer, eagerly deepening the kiss

He never would have guessed when all of this started seven months ago that his sketchy employer would end up being.... whatever _this_ was

But he was all for it

~+~

"Are you ready for this?"

Derek swallowed tightly, his hand tightening around his boyfreind's as he stared at the house in front of them

He had been waiting for ten years.... _ten... years..._ for this opportunity....

He was _more_ than ready

"Let's do it," he replied firmly, his voice steady and sure

Stiles' expression warmed, a small grin on his face as he squeezed Derek's hand back and allowed his fangs to extend

"Then let's go,"

Stiles had never felt better about a kill than he did now

He had never felt more sure, more invigorated, more _determined_ to come out of this with dead bodies all around him

But dammit, Derek deserved his revenge

And the Argents deserved to die

Huh.... maybe Stiles was more of a vigilante than a serial killer after all...


End file.
